How Could He?
by friendofamonkey
Summary: She stopped trying to hold in her tears and they streamed down her face. "But I love you." She said desperately pleadingly. Sesshomaru's eyes widened I have to make her hate me "Don't be foolish" Will their love survive? Couples: SesRin InuKag MirSan ON HIATUS
1. Tears

**Rin- Come on friendofamonkey you can say it.**

**Me- I don't think I can**

**Rin- I'm sorry but you have to**

**Me- But -sobs-**

**Sess- Oh just say it already**

**Me- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its character and I am not making any profit from it. -glares at Sess- you happy now?**

**Rin- Lets just start the story -trying to keep the peace-**

**Me- -pouts- Fine!**

Rin stared at him in horror, "You're sending me away?" she said as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

Lord Sesshomaru had awakened Rin early that morning, and then brought her here. They were on a grassy hill that had few trees but many flowers. To the East there was a cliff over looking the ocean. The weather was sunny with grey clouds rolling in, Rin took this as an omen.

"I am not sending you away. You will be staying with Inuyasha and his mate until I can find you a suitable husband." Sesshomaru told her with no inflection.

A single tear feel down Rin's pale cheeks, "A husband? You are going to find me a husband?"

"That is correct," he said, his face unaffected by her tears.

"What if I don't want a husband? What if I would rather travel with you, milord?" she said, then gasped at her own audacity. Instantly she was on her knees begging for forgiveness.

"Rise Rin and do not question me again. You will be married to whom ever I decide on."

Rin gazed at him in defeat. "Do you have someone in mind, Lord Sesshomaru?" she said in an emotionless tone.

"Probably someone from the Eastern Lands," he replied.

Rin gasped. "But then I will never see you again, milord." More tears filled her eyes. Lord Sesshomaru never entered the Eastern Lands. He couldn't stand being near the border even, its scent disgusted him.

Sesshomaru forced the next words out. "That is the point." He forced himself to keep his cool and not reach out to wipe away her tears. _This is what is best for her. She will never have a normal human life as long as she stays will me._

Rin flinched as if slapped. She stopped trying to hold in her tears and they streamed down her face. "But….but….I love you." She said desperately, pleadingly.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. _Dammit I have to do it. I have to make her hate me, or else she will never be happy. _"Don't be foolish Rin." He choked out a strangled laugh. "Gather your things and say goodbye to Jaken. We leave immediately." He turned his back on her and walked back towards their camp.

Rin's knee gave out and she collapsed onto the hard dirt in a racking fit of tears. _How can he do this to me? How can he just brush past my confession of love? It isn't like I was planning a wedding or hoping he would jump for joy at my confession, but I didn't expect him to laugh at me. How could he???_

* * * * * * * * * *

The entrance to Inuyasha's village was right up ahead. Rin had been dreading their arrival since their departure from camp. She had been dragging her feet so much that Sesshomaru had reprimanded her.

_The complete dread on Rin's face is more than I can stand. I must trust that Inuyasha will take her in. _"This is where I leave you Rin."

"What?" Rin asked. "You aren't even going take me all the way?" At Sesshomaru's stare she continued, "Does he even know that I am coming?"

"His mate, Kagome, will help you learn how to be a proper wife," he said, completely ignoring her questions. "I will return when I have found your husband," he stated plainly and turned away from her.

Rin stared at his back and said, "I remember when I was 8 or so and had been kidnapped by a demon and you rescued me. Do you remember what you told me?" Before he could answer she continued, "You told me that you would always protect me from anyone who hurt me." She sobbed softly, "I tell you I love you, and you laugh at me. Do you have any idea how much that hurts? No, you wouldn't since you have no feelings." She answered her own question, "So who is going to protect me from you?"

He gathered his courage and turned to face her, "You would be surprised at what I feel. And I have no reason to explain myself to a lowly human." And he turned and walked away. He heard her gasp, as if in pain then a _thump _as she fell to the ground. He could smell her tears. _Believe me Rin I am doing what's best for you. In a way, I guess I am honoring my promise. If I didn't do this I wouldn't be protecting you. _

Rin glanced up from her fetal position and through her tears she saw a coin purse filled with gold that had a note, there was no sign of Lord Sesshomaru. Rin found enough energy to crawl over to the bag and open the note. All it said was 'Expenses'.

_So, _Rin thought angrily, _he can stand to pay for me, but he can't stand to be near me. _

The anger that thought brought on was energizing enough to get Rin most of the way to Inuyasha's home. She stopped a short distance from the door.

"Kanaye! I told you not to touch that!" Rin heard Kagome yell. Rin had not seen Kagome in a year or so. At one point a long time ago Kagome had been like a sister to Rin. But now Kagome was a mother, so Rin did not know how their relationship would be.

Just then a tall silver haired man rounded the corner. He jolted to a stop. "Rin!" a grin slowly spread across his face.

"Umm….I…." Before Rin could say more Inuyasha called for Kagome to come outside.

The door opened to a dark haired woman. "Rin!" she shouted in joy and ran to Rin and hugged her. The friendly reception caused Rin to burst into tears.

"Oh my poor baby, come inside Rin and tell me what's wrong." Kagome said, with a glance she had her husband grabbing their son, Kanaye, and taking him off to Sango and Miroku's house.

Kagome led Rin inside to a seat by the fire where Rin continued to sob on Kagome's shoulder. Try as she might Kagome could not calm the young woman. When Inuyasha returned Rin just cried harder at his resemblance to Sesshomaru.

Since she looked like she needed it, Inuyasha picked Rin up and settled her in his arms for a long hug while she continued to sob. Inuyasha hated seeing Rin this way. During their sporadic meetings Rin had become like a little sister to Inuyasha and Kagome, so seeing her is so much pain was hard.

Kagome looked worriedly at the crying woman in her husbands arms. "Rin? Can you please tell us why you are here?" Kagome asked in a concerned voice.

Rin looked sadly at Kagome. "You don't want Rin either?" she said speaking in third person like she had when she was young. Rin cried harder at the thought of leaving Inuyasha's home.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked shocked. "Of course you are welcome here. We love when you visit us. What would ever make you think we wouldn't want you?" Inuyasha asked.

Rin mumbled into Inuyasha's shirt. "What was that Rin?" the half-demon asked.

Her answer shocked them both. "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want Rin anymore." Rin said in a sad voice then burst into sobs that racked her whole body.

Kagome, realizing that they wouldn't be able to get anymore information out or Rin while she was in this state hurried to get her old backpack. When she returned she had two large pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Rin please swallow these pills, they will help the pain to go away."

In a daze Rin accepted then swallowed the white things Kagome gave her. _Nothing will ease my pain. _Rin was just about to say so when her eyelids grew heavy and she fell asleep against Inuyasha's shoulder. Just before she fell asleep Rin wondered. _How could he do this to me?_

_**Hiya! Hope you enjoyed the story so far. This is my first story on so please review. I am going to say that I want atleast 2 reviews before I put up the next chapter. Love, friendofamonkey!!!! :D**  
_


	2. Is It Possible?

Rin: Say it! Say it or I will keep tickling you!

Friendofamonkey: But...ha ha...I...can't!

Rin: Please say it, or else Sesshomaru will get mad.

Friendofamonkey: Do I have to. -tears running down face-

Rin:-solemnly- Yes friendofamonkey. I'm afraid you have to.

Friendofamonkey:-sadly- I do not own Inuyasha nor its characters.

Rin: See. It wasn't that hard.

Friendofamonkey:-not ready to be consoled- YES IT WAS!!!!-runs away from Rin-

Rin:-yelling after friendofamonkey- Friendofamonkey!!! You have to come back and write more of the story!!!-races after friendofamonkey-

**Chapter Two**

"Why do you think Sesshomaru sent Rin here?" Kagome asked her husband the next morning. They were sitting in the living room, on what Kagome called a sofa. She had somehow fit it through the well from her own time.

"Well…my brother has always been a jerk. Maybe he finally got sick of her. I thought it was weird that _The Great Demon Lord of the West _allowed a human to accompany for so long" Inuyasha replied, pulling Kagome into his arms.

Kagome looked at her husband as if he was crazy. "Rin has been in love with Sesshomaru since she was very young. I doubt there is anything that would keep Rin away from him."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Rin loves _Sesshomaru??? _Why the hell would she love that jerk??? You have GOT to be mistaken." Kagome was about to reply when…

"She's right you know. I do love Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin stepped into the room, her hair ruffled from sleep.

Inuyasha looked skeptical. "If you really are in love with Sesshomaru what are you doing here?"

Rin, her face marred with grief, said "Lord Sesshomaru has decided that Rin is to live here while he searches for a husband for Rin."

Kagome, trying not to upset Rin asked, "Rin did you tell Sesshomaru how much you love him? And that you didn't want to leave him?" Rin began quietly crying. "Rin?"

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin mumbled through her sobs, "Lord Sesshomaru…laughed at Rin's confession."

That may have been the response Inuyasha would expect from his brother, but Kagome was outraged. "He did WHAT???" Kagome rose and began to pace. She paced for a solid 10 minutes until a thought popped into her head. She stopped and looked at Rin intently. "Rin, how did Sesshomaru act when you told him you loved him?"

Rin thought about it for a moment. "He…looked shocked for a second, his eyes widened. Then he laughed." She said wincing at the pain it brought, silently trying not to cry.

Kagome, determined, "What kind of laugh Rin?" When Rin didn't immediately reply Kagome told her. "Rin, it is important."

"Well…he laughed like it…hurt? I think, at least it sounded kind of like when Jaken had a sore throat and he tried laughed." Rin froze when Kagome jumped up and hugged her.

"Rin! Sesshomaru is in love with you!"

"That isn't true. Sesshomaru doesn't love me Kagome."

"Kagome what makes you think that Sesshomaru has feelings?" Both women jumped, having forgotten that Inuyasha was in the room.

"He is acting just like you did when you fell in love with me." Kagome stated.

Insulted, "I have absolutely nothing in common with that jackass!" Inuyasha said indignantly.

"Yes you do." Kagome insisted, and then she continued to explain. "When you first met me you were obsessed in becoming a full demon, just like Sesshomaru is obsessed with being all powerful. When you realized that you loved me you were unsure if it would be good for me to marry you. Sesshomaru is feeling the same. He is a full demon and he will live decades longer that you, Rin. The only way to change that is to mark you. But marking, for a human, is very painful and in some instances fatal when the demon loses control. You also have to consider that fact that he is a Lord and has a great amount of enemies who would probably use you to get to him." Kagome paused to take a breath and then continued. "He doesn't want you to have to live your life in danger. He wants you to be able to live a normal human life. He thinks that is what's best for you."

Rin stared at Kagome in disbelief. "But how could he not see how much it hurt me to leave him?"

"He probably thought that you would get over him, fall in love with your husband, and be happy with the children you will eventually have." Kagome said.

"But how can I make him see that I won't ever be over him?" Rin asked the older woman.

"You are going to make him jealous." Kagome stated smugly. Rin stared at Kagome as if she was from another planet. Inuyasha wore a similar expression.

**********

Sesshomaru looked out across the Eastern land and cringed at the smell that permeated from it. _Rin is going to marry a easterner, to make matters worst she was going to marry a human. _"I'll stay for the wedding and then say goodbye to Rin forever. Yes that is what I'll do." Sesshomaru said to himself. _You know you're lying. She may never see you but you will see her. You will check on her frequently and subsequently be forced to watch her get pregnant and have children, with another man._

Sesshomaru was not sure if he considered himself lucky in the fact that he had already found Rin a mate, or if he considered himself unlucky. Ken'ichi Ushida was the man who would marry Rin. 

* * *

Please send in Reviews!! I am sorry this chapter to so long for me to write, and wasn't even that long. ^.^' I had a lot of school work and wasn't able to find time to write. I will try to update soon!

Oh, by the way I am aiming for 10 reviews before I add the next chapter.^-^!


	3. Ken'ichi

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever. My computer had multiple fits putting its internet out of commission….and deleting the chapters I had written so far. -.-**

**Rin: Say it and I'll give you a cookie.**

**Friendofamonkey: Maybe I don't want a cookie. -Pouts-**

**Sesshomaru: Would you rather have a knuckle sandwich?**

**Friendofamonkey: -panicking at the look in Sesshomaru's eyes- No, no a cookie is fine.**

**Rin: It's chocolate chiiip**

**Friendofamonkey: Fine! I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters! There I said it! Now give me my COOKIE!**

Ken'ichi Ushida was a wealthy merchant from the Eastern Lands. As it happened, he was really the son of a wealthy merchant and wouldn't be rich until his father died and left him his inheritance. And he was not happy. Months before he had been told by his father that he would not receive his inheritance unless he married with in the year to a young woman the proper qualities. In his father's eyes that meant she had to be rich. This made things even worse since Ken'ichi was in love…with a maid.

Ken'ichi laughed. He could just see it. Telling his father that he wanted to marry Shiori Akita would result in him immediately getting disinherited. Ever since he was twelve Ken had always been in love with Shiori. She was three years younger than him and had the most beautiful smile. Her hair was a long sweep of burnt chocolate that flowed down her back and curled gently up at the end, near her shoulder. Ken had met her secret for many years and they had become even closer than he had thought possible.

Then one day, about a week after he had told her of his father's decree, she had disappeared. She moved away in the middle of the night, not telling anyone where she was going. She only left a short note for Ken:

_Ken'ichi my love,_

_I leave you with hopes that you can find someone to marry,_

_with out your feelings for me interfering._

_Please know that I will always love you and I will forever_

_cherish my memories of you._

_Be happy, yours Shiori _

Ken'ichi had been devastated when he had read the note. He had spent days searching for her, hoping to convince her to run away with him and live together forever. But he didn't find her after a month of searching and decided that no matter how much it hurt his heart, that he would try to do as Shiori had wished and find a rich heiress to marry and maybe even come to care fore. He would have traded all the money in the world to be with Shiori, living in a hovel. He wept one last time for his love, and then packed his bags to go and meet and marry the young heiress Rin.

Rin's p.o.v.

It had been three weeks since Sesshomaru had left her at Kagome and Inuyasha's home. During that time Kagome had been vigorously training Rin in the art of jealousy. There first task had been to make Rin look irresistible. For that Kagome took Rin to her own time. It had taken hours of searching before Kagome decided on what Rin's style would be. She decided that Rin would wear fall colors, like browns and burnt oranges. Since Rin just couldn't get used to the leg reveling style of the present, they decided to buy Rin flowing full length skirts to go with the stylish form fitting tops.

The next step was trading Rin's cute girl hair for a more womanly look. Kagome took Rin to this place that she called a 'salon' and had her hair styled in long riotous curls that ran down Rin's back and then paid the stylist to teach Rin how to style it that way herself.

The third step in Rin's transformation was teaching her how to flirt. This process involved a lot of laughing and a lot of slapping since Miroku was doing the tutoring. At the end of her flirt training her test was to successfully flirt with Kohaku a shy young man that lived in the village. This didn't go so well since Kohaku was an inexperienced flirter also. So when Rin tried to flirtatious, Kohaku got confused and embarrassed Rin by asking 'What do you mean?' constantly. Miroku decided that it was a success since Rin had stunned Kohaku into walking into a tree, by giving him a kiss on the cheek and an adoring look.

"Rin I think that your training is complete. You are now ready to seduce Sesshomaru into confessing his true feelings for you." Kagome told Rin.

"Really? I'm still kind of nervous." Rin admitted. "I am not sure how to do this. What if I hurt my future 'husband's' feeling's? I don't want to hurt anyone."

Kagome thought for a minute then grinned. "I've got it! You just need to tell him about your plan ahead of time. You meet him, get him alone, and tell him the situation. I'm sure one look at your pleading face will make him happy to help you."

"But Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru has offered the man a large sum of money. If I don't marry them then they won't get the money that was promised to them. Why would they help me for nothing?"

Inuyasha spoke up from his seat at the table. "How much money is Sesshomaru offering?"

Rin replied "9,000,000yen"

Inuyasha whistled at the amount. Then had a great thought and his face lit up. "Kagome remember the 'time capsule' thingy you had us bury? I put about that much money in it! We can offer it to the man if he helps Rin!" Kagome agreed instantly.

"But that is too much money! You don't have to waste it on me. I can find some other way." Rin said.

"Don't you dare say that your happiness is a waste of our money!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "We want you to have it. Right Kagome?"

"Of course we do." Kagome said. Then, ignoring Rin's protests "Then that's settled. What a relief." She that went out side to find her two year old son had climbed out of his playpen and into a huge pit of mud. "Great. Looks like I am trading one adventure for another. Kanaye!" she sighed. "I guess its bath time. Inuyasha" she called "come help me with you son"

"How come he's my son whenever he is dirty?" Inuyasha asked with a smile on his face as he walked away from Rin to help his wife.

Rin walked into the guest room that she was staying in. She decided to get one more look at the new Rin. She put on her new outfit and styled her hair. Looking in the mirror she smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru you are in for one heck of a surprise."

**So that's the end of this chapter. I know that I didn't describe Rin's new outfit so I am giving you a link to the outfit so there is a link to a pic of it on my profile page. See ya soon! Love, hugs, and cookies, yours Friendofamonkey.**


	4. Ka and Fuka

**Inuyasha: Friendofamonkey I really think you should say it.**

**Friendofamonkey: Why should I? -Protesting-**

**Inuyasha: Or else I'll sic Kagome on you.**

**Friendofamonkey: It's not like she can 'sit' me.**

**Inuyasha: But she could do something worse she can have one of her devious plans.**

**Kagome: -makes her sneaky plan face-**

**Friendofamonkey: -panics- Okay okay I'll say it! Please stop Kagome! I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters! –Kagome still has that look on her face- Make her stop!-Runs away-**

Sesshomaru looked at the man and had to force himself not to grimace. Ken'ichi Ushida was what he guessed some would call handsome…in a little kid way. His face was full instead of lean and his nose was cute instead of defining. He had short black hair that was just long enough to blow a little in the wind. And he looked a little pathetic. He was hunch shouldered and that only made Sesshomaru dislike him more. How could this human be upset about marrying Rin? She was virtually perfect. Sesshomaru glowered.

What Sesshomaru didn't know was that Ken was hunching his shoulder in fear of the all powerful Lord of the West. Ken'ichi wasn't usually afraid of demons. Some of his best friends were demons. But Lord Sesshomaru scared the crap out of him. The guy was virtually indestructible. Ken had heard that at one point Sesshomaru had lost a whole arm…but he was strong enough to grow a new one. Who wouldn't be afraid of a guy like that? Especially when the guy looked as if the slightest provocation would have him drawing his sword Tokijin and decapitating Ken'ichi and then using Tenseiga to bring him back and do it all over again. And again. And again.

They had been traveling together for weeks. Sesshomaru had thought often about going ahead of the pathetic human…but always decided he had better stay with the wimp. Ken'ichi getting killed would totally mess up his plans.

_Thank god we're almost to Inuyasha's village. _Sesshomaru thought. _Maybe once I get Rin married of I will stop arguing with myself. Yeah, like you believe that. You know that once you see Rin with another man you will probably drive yourself insane…maybe you'll even start talking to yourself. __Out loud._Sesshomaru grimaced at that thought. This was getting bad. He had even dreamed that a little miniature version of himself with a red cape had stood on his left shoulder, and a little human him had stood, wearing a white cape, on his right shoulder. Apparently the white guy thought Sesshomaru should stop fighting it and admit his feelings to Rin, while the red guy thought Sesshomaru should go through with his plan of marrying Rin off. They fought often. Sesshomaru had even named them…since he had started seeing them when he was awake. Fuka was the red one, and Ka was the white one. (Just to let you know Fuka means bad in Japanese and Ka means good, that is the reason they have such uncommon names.)

In Sesshomaru's opinion Ka could be very devious and annoying for a 'good' guy. He had a tendency of pissing of Sesshomaru with his opinions and them disappearing before Sesshomaru could hurt him. Fuka, Sesshomaru though, was less annoying and just plan stupid. He thought that Sesshomaru should just forget Rin. _Like that would be possible. Forget Rin? _Sesshomaru scoffed. _Yeah right. _

"Umm, Lord Sesshomaru?" Ken'ichi spoke in a fearful tone. Sesshomaru didn't even bother to answer, he just raise an eyebrow. "I believe we have arrived at our destination."

That caught Sesshomaru's wander attention. He quickly realized that they had arrived at the edge of Inuyasha's yard. He walked with his usual grace up to the house. It was a large cottage by Feudal Era standards. It was covered in a cheery, Sesshomaru sneered, yellow coloring called 'paint' from the modern time. There were many plants and flowers growing along the front of the house. There was also a large herb garden along one side of the house. Sesshomaru walked up to the front door, and with his customary arrogance, walked in without giving a thought to knocking.

The inside of the house was what Kagome called 'modern'. There were couches, chairs, tables, and lamps, although the lamps were oil burning. The walls of the combined living and dining area were painted a pale blue, with dark wood trims.

Sesshomaru turned his head towards the kitchen when he heard a sound. He walked through the swing door and stopped in his tracks. There was Rin, cooking dinner. At least her sent was Rin's, but she didn't look like Rin. His Rin always wore the kimono he had had made for he through the years. This Rin was wearing a floaty full length skirt in a deep brown color. The cloth was thin and when the light shined right Sesshomaru could see the outlines of Rin's calves and thighs. He felt his groin tighten. He continued his perusal to her top, and he felt himself gap. The top was also made with thin light cloth, but the color was of glistening apricots. It was skin tight and showed moderate breasts that Sesshomaru had not known existed. But the part about her outfit that attracted and intrigued him was the sleeves. There were none, only straps, and left the beautiful curve of her neck visible for all to see. A lot of people would be attracted to the breasts or the legs, but her neck drew and brought out my most primal instincts. _That is where I would mark her, if I were to take her as my mate. _The urge to grab Rin and bit her was so strong that Sesshomaru took a step forward before he could control himself.

_You should have done it. _Taunted Ka. _You would have bitten her and then you would be forever happy with her by your side. But nooo you have to think about her being a human. So what if she is a human. She has stayed with you since she was a child, why shouldn't she spend the rest of her life with you? You're being an idiot letting her go. _Sesshomaru made a grab for him and he disappeared.

_Ignore that wimp. What does he know? _Fuka said from his perch on Sesshomaru's left shoulder. _You don't need some week human tagging along for the rest of your life, and polluting your bloodline with half breed children. You should just leave her here and never come back. _Before Fuka could disappear, Sesshomaru, not liking that idea, flicked Fuka off his shoulder, which was easily accomplished since Fuka was not nearly as fast as Ka.

"Rin"

Rin jumped. He had entered so quietly that she had not notice he was there. She turned to face him and drank in the sight of him, memorizing ever part of him, in case Kagome's plan didn't work. "Lord Sesshomaru, you have returned." Rin nearly slapped herself for stating the obvious.

"Rin, what are you wearing?' Sesshomaru was staring at her new clothes.

"This is my new look. Do you like it? I thought that since you were finding me a husband I could try a new look." Rin answer, when he just stared at her she asked again. "Do you like it?"

Sesshomaru was having another internal debate. Do I tell her the truth that I like it, or do I tell her I don't like so then she won't where it around other people. Sesshomaru did not want other guys looking at Rin in her new outfit. He panicked, debated, and settled on the common guy answer when it came to clothes. He shrugged.

Rin hid her smile. He liked her new style. She could tell by the look in his eyes, and by how often he looked at her legs. She was just about to ask Sesshomaru how his journey was when a man with short black hair walked through the door. He spirit immediately dropped. So this must be the Easterner that Lord Sesshomaru has decided will be my husband.

**Sesshomaru took Ken'ichi's entrance as a good time for introductions. "Rin, this is Ken'ichi Ushida, your fiancé."**

**So how was that? Did I update quickly enough? I think I will most likely be posting the next chapter within the week…but don't hold me to it. Love Friendofamonkey. PS don't forget that I have a link to a picture of Rin's outfit on my profile. So check it out.**


	5. Cahoots

**Inuyasha: -sighing- We really have to go through this ****every**** freaking chapter?**

**Friendofamonkey: Of course. It's tradition.**

**Inuyasha: Fine, let us begin. You have to say it!**

**Friendofamonkey: But I don't wanna and you can't make me!**

**Inuyasha: Of course- -Inuyasha stops dead in his tracks when Friendofamonkey takes out a squeaky ball toy.**

**Friendofamonkey: Fetch boy! -He runs away- Yes I win!**

**Kanaye: Wiwl you sawy it fo me? –Pleading eyes worked their magic-**

**Friendofamonkey: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

To say Ken'ichi was nervous was an understatement. He was petrified. By the look in Lord Sesshomaru's eyes Ken knew that if he didn't act eager, Sesshomaru would take it as an offence against Rin. On the other hand if he was too eager Sesshomaru was likely going to decapitate him, or worse.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Ken'ichi Ushida. It is a great pleasure to meet you." Ken managed to say. Rin really was beautiful…it was just that Ken'ichi loved Shiori, so Rin didn't appeal to him in the romantic way.

Rin pushed back her sadness, and her spirits rose when she remembered Kagome's plan. "I am Rin." She grinned flirtatiously. "And I am very pleased to meet you."

Sesshomaru was taken aback by Rin's behavior towards Ken'ichi. He had been prepared to order her to spend time with her fiancé and instead she was acting as if she wanted to skip the engagement and go straight to the wedding night. Sesshomaru's anger grew more and more as Rin chatted easily with Ken'ichi, subtly moving closer until her side brushed his.

_What did you expect was going to happen? _Ka asked. _If she had been mad and angry you would have felt bad, and instead she is eager to wed, and you're upset and jealous._

_I am not jealous_. Sesshomaru thought.

_You are sooo jealous right now that you would be happy to rip Ken'ichi's heart out in an instant. What did you think that seeing Rin engaged would make your world magically be perfect?_

_I had hoped that it would at least get rid of you and the idiot. _Sesshomaru replied.

_Hey! I heard that. That was not nice. I still think that you should either ditch the bitch or kill her. _Fuka said from Sesshomaru's left. Before he could say another word Ka shot a green whip, just like Sesshomaru's, out at Fuka slitting him in half. He vanished.

_Is he gone for good? _Sesshomaru asked eagerly.

_Nope. He will be back in all his stupid glory when it pleases him. All I did was piss him off. Besides killing one of us is impossible. _Ka laughed at Sesshomaru's distressing look. _What did you expect? That you could just cut us in half and make us go away? Then who would help you stay sane?_

_Stay sane or go insane? _Sesshomaru growled. Sesshomaru tried to grab him, but as always, Ka disappeared a second before Sesshomaru could grab him.

Sesshomaru glanced over to Rin only to see her even closer to Ken'ichi. They had their heads bent towards each other and their sides brushing. They were both smiling. _Guess I picked the right guy. _

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin's voice had him turning. "Ken and I are going to have a nice cup of tea; you are welcome to join us."

Sesshomaru couldn't help noticing the affectionate shortening of Ken'ichi's name. "No, I will be leaving right away." Rin started to comment but he continued. "I have some business to attend to in the Western Lands. I will be gone for three to five days." With that, he walked out the door and right into Inuyasha. Inuyasha beckoned Sesshomaru outside and generously Sesshomaru followed.

"So, when do you expect the wedding to be?" Inuyasha asked. "Kagome wants to have time to get Rin a wedding dress from the present." Inuyasha lied.

"I have decided that the wedding will be at the next full moon, about 1 month's time from now." Sesshomaru decreed.

"Keh, Kagome isn't going to like that." Inuyasha said. _Actually if the date had been any sooner Kagome had wanted Inuyasha to convince Sesshomaru to set the date for the full moon. What luck I have. _ Inside Inuyasha smirked. On the outside his face remained indifferent. 

Rin turned to Ken'ichi. "Could we talk for a minute?" Ken'ichi, having like Rin from the second he met her, agreed. "I know that you are getting a large sum of money for marrying me, right?" Ken'ichi blushed and nodded. "I will pay you an equal amount of money to pretend we are in love, but not marry me."

Ken'ichi, confused asked. "But why? Why would you pay me not to marry you, and pay me to pretend we are in love?"

Rin blushed. "I want to make Lord Sesshomaru jealous." She blurted out, "I have loved him from the day I met him, first as a little girl loves, than as a woman loves. Kagome came up with a plan that you help me make him jealous so that he will reveal his true feelings for me." She waited while he stared at her and the impatient, "So will you help me?"

Ken'ichi burst our laughing. "This is perfect, for you and for me!" Rin looked at him questioningly. "You see I was forced into this also, by my father. He is forcing me to marry someone who is rich, even though my inheritance is very large. But, you see I am in love with a poor maid. Her name is Shiori and when she heard that my father threatened to disinherit me, she left. She left me a note saying she would love me forever, but basically it would be best for me to forget her." Remembering made his smile sad. Rin, wanting to comfort her new friend laid her hand over his.

"Oh, that is so sad." She said and then was struck with an idea. "I know! Inuyasha and Miroku can help you find Shiori! Than everyone will live happily ever after! You and Shiori and Lord Sesshomaru and I!" Rin jumped and hugged him. "And Kagome and I have a plan on how we can make Sesshomaru jealous, so as soon as he comes back, its war."

**So! That is the end of this chapter. I think I am going to give a virtual shout out and an ice cream sundae to anyone who reviews. So those of you who like ice cream, and those who don't… Review!**


End file.
